Episode 1: Phantom Menace
by missykirstenblack
Summary: A strange and young individual stumbles upon Jar Jar Binks during the Trade Federation blockade and joins Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi on their adventure. This follows Star Wars Episode I: Phantom Menace. Rated because of violence and language.
1. Prologue

**REVISED.**

38 BBY

"_My __L__ord__, the child is under my captive," a low voice stated._

_A hood covered the speaker's head but with little light shed upon the individual, the features of his face were visible to anyone within close proximity. From any other's perspective, they would deem the young individual as just any ordinary Zabrak. Though there was one physical feature that set beings off with a sense of unease. The color of his irises. Even his presence was unsettling to most and one would not have to be a Jedi or Force Sensitive for that matter, to_feel _it._

_Yellow eyes peered out from under the hood, staring at the blue projection where another hooded figure stood before him._

_This one was much older, and from the only visible part being the lower portion, one could identify the individual as an elderly human male._

"_Good. I am very pleased with your accomplishment, Maul," the human male spoke. The young Zabrak known as Maul nodded his head in inclination at the praise the man was giving him. However, he briefly thought if his master was planning on torturing him when he returned. It was not like his master to praise him on any of his accomplished missions, which usually resulted in a more harsh and gruesome training session._

_Maul's thoughts drifted to the mission the man sent him on. He was to take a young human without any detection from the family. It was difficult to a degree since he did not reply much on stealth than he did with brute force, and he was to kill no one. Just capture the young one and jump into hyperspace. For more Maul, it was more difficult detecting the child._

_It was as if she was unconsciously hiding herself with the Force. But he knew better._

_There was no way a ten year old can control such power. It was never heard of. He had not checked her for a Midi-chlorian count because of his master's orders. It made him curious._

_His master was hiding something. Something to do with that child and he wanted to know._

"_Master, this child…I could not sense the Force within. It is as if she's not living."_

_The projection of the human male stayed silent as he observed his apprentice. It was hard to explain to the Zabrak that he had been watching this child for years, waiting for the right time to strike._

_She was part of his plan for the Jedi's downfall._

"_That is why the Jedi Council never found the child. She was right in front of them for years and they could not detect a single trace of the Force," Maul's master spoke again, his voice crackling. He decided that he would not tell his young apprentice of his future plans with the human. There was no need for him to ever find out._

"_And after Korriban, where will we go?"_

"_That will be mentioned when the time comes, but to satisfy your curiosity you will be heading for the Unknown Regions. She will need to be trained and you still have much to undergo as well."_

_This shocked the teenage Zabrak, but he had to keep his face composed. He did not want his master to see. He had trained him to be a tool of the Dark Side. The pain he had to endure during his training was horrifying and he was nowhere near complete. Maul's thoughts drifted to the young child he captured._

_The ten year old stood tall and confident, demanding where was being taken and threatening to scream for her brother, sisters, and guards. It was nowhere near easy but he managed to silence her with the Force before she did so. He could already tell how much of a hassle she will be with her rebellious attitude and stubborn personality. However, he knew one thing for certain._

_His master will break her._

"_I will arrive in six standard months and I want you to start her training. Do not harm her."_

_Another wave of shock crashed down on Maul, who concealed the expression on his face and he was glad that his master was instead displayed on the holoprojecter. Though overwhelming his shock was confusion. His master not wanting to conflict pain upon a captive was odd. He tried to make sense of what the human was trying to do but thought better of it. If his master did not want him to know then he should not know._

"_And you will resume your training as well," his master added._

_In the corner of the room was where the young human stood, camouflaged by the shadows. The two males were oblivious and unaware that she had snuck in before their conversation began since Maul thought she was still unconscious. Her anger was apparent on her face, as her eyes narrowed at both the holoprojecter and the Zabrak. She had listened to them discussing the situation she was in. She had already figured out that her abductor's name was Maul, and he was apparently doing someone else's bidding. Even though she couldn't comprehend most of it, she was furious with these people. They took her away from her family. Her home. _

_The blue projection of the human male flickered and disappeared from view._


	2. Chapter 1

**REVISED.**

"Jar Jar?"

The whisper came from a cloaked figure moving swiftly through the darkening woods. Dark brown eyes peered out from beneath the black hood, roaming the area. Trees stretched up into the darkened sky as the cloaked figure looked up and then down at the swampy ground. By the stature of the figure it was easy to read that the individual was frustrated. The bizarre being that this individual had taken a liking too disappeared from sight after being surrounded by droidekas. And once again the Gungan's name echoed around the deserted area with no response from the creature.

Minutes passed when the humming of engines caught the hooded individual's attention. In the distance, two droids riding on their individual transports zoomed towards the lone humanoid. In a swift movement, the figure leaped onto one of the STAPs and held onto the droid. The hovering craft violently swayed to the right due to the extra weight, but the droid increased the speed.

"It's the Jedi," the metallic voice of the droid stated to the other.

The hooded individual threw a small device, which latched onto the other STAP; a red light blinking rapidly. Before the other droid on the STAP could react, it blew up causing a loud explosion to be heard.

In the distance, another voice could be heard, shouting out in terror, "Oh nos! They'sa found us!"

From underneath the hood, the figure smirked at the familiar voice. The STAP began to fire in the distance at the emergence of three new figures. Placing the similar device used moments ago onto the droid, the hooded figure jumped off the STAP and rolled onto the swampy ground.

The STAP exploded against a tree, scraps of metal littering the ground. A humming sound filled the air around the hooded figure and brown eyes met the blue and green beams of light.

"Who are you?"

The question wasn't answered due to the amphibious creature running forward, tackling the figure to the ground.

"I's found yous!"

As the figure moved to the push the Gungan off, the hood that concealed the individual's face fell back revealing a young woman. She could feel the two men observing her, and she cautiously did not look in their direction. Black hair cropped her dark olive toned face copper-toned face which held an expression mixed with anger and joy as she looked at Jar Jar. She finally found that damn Gungan.

"Jar Jar," she said, staring down the amphibious-like creature in front of her. The Gungan's eyes contained happiness until he managed to realize the rather murderous expression on her face. Without further warning, her fist connected with his cheek and his head moved entirely to the right side.

"Oww! Wassa that fors!" he whined, rubbing the spot where she punched him.

"I can't believe you left me alone with those droids," she told him.

"But yous eskapes them with nos problems, okeyday?"

"Just don't leave me again."

Her glare softened as the Gungan gave her an apologetic look and she almost found her lip twitching up into a small grin. Jar Jar rubbed his cheek again and started to complain. She shook her head and her gaze landed on the two men. Though she couldn't distinguish their features clearly, she could tell their weapons were no longer activated. _They must be the Jedi._

"Where're you headed, Jar Jar?"

"Otoh Gunga," he responded. The young woman gave the Gungan a sharp glance that the two men did not miss.

"How much farther?" the older man asked, catching the full attention of the newcomer.

"We go underwater, okeyday?" Jar Jar said, pointing towards the pond. The three humans pulled out breathing devices.

"Me warning yous," Jar Jar told them, briefly glancing at the girl before looking back at the two men. "Gungans no like you outlanders?"

"What about your friend?" the man asked.

"I'm welcomed," she informed him sharply. It was in an instant that she regretted taking the tone as the man watched her intently. She needed to watch her tongue.

"Yous not gonna get a warm welcome," Jar Jar warned once again. The younger man shrugged.

"Don't worry. This hasn't been our day for warm welcomes," he said. The young woman inwardly smirked at his response.

"Get going," the other man told Jar Jar. The Gungan complied with the other man and leaped into the water with a splash.

A hand gripped the young woman's shoulder lightly and she turned to face the older man.

"Are you all right?" he asked. His brow creased into a frown as he watched her. It was odd that he couldn't feel anything coming from her. No aura. As if she was nonexistent. He was certain that his padawan was thinking the same thing. It was even more apparent that she did not feel comfortable under his scrutinizing gaze.

"I'm fine," she told him. She maneuvered away from him and entered after the Gungan in the deep end of the murky water. Following the figure of Jar Jar further and further into water, she spotted yellow bright lights coming from the large underwater city enclosed in large bubbles. She saw Jar Jar's head slip through the bubble and he forced the rest of his body to enter. She followed his example for the second time that day; however, her entrance was less graceful than the Gungan's as she landed on her stomach.

Pressing her hands against the floor, she pushed herself off the cold ground and got onto her feet. Her black cloak hung off her small frame, adding weight for her to carry with each step she took. She looked up to see herself surrounded by Gungans.

"Heyday ho, Captain Tarpals," Jar Jar greeted a little too cheerfully to the Gungan seated on top of a two-legged mount.

"Notta gain, Jar Jar Binks," the Gungan snapped, clearly irritated. "Yous goenta Boss Nass. See what he says. Yous mebbe in big trouble dis time."

Shocking Jar Jar with his electric rod, Captain Tarpals glanced over at the woman and nodded his head in recognition. Nodding her head, she glanced over at the two men as Captain Tarpals led them to Boss Nass. A brown beard covered the older man's face and long brown hair pulled back; his eyes a shade of dark blue. Her eyes landed on the younger man and they slightly widened as she saw a small braid over his shoulder. _They sent a padawan?_

She caught the younger man staring at her side, and immediately noticed that her two blaster pistols were no longer covered by her cloak. Moving her cloak over her weapons, she masked her face with a confident expression trying hard not to reveal her unease.

"Yous are backs soon. I thought I'sa tell yous to comes back when in danja," a voice boomed aloud as they entered a room. The Gungan officials around Boss Nass were muttering among themselves.

"I am," she replied. "I want to request for transport after this transaction." He nodded his large head and his attention was on the two men in a second.

"What yous want, outlanders?" Boss Nass asked. The older man began to explain to Boss Nass of their journey and what occurred. During his explanation he revealed his name to be Qui-Gon Jinn and the younger one to be Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The head Gungan shook his head by the end of Qui-Gon's tale. "Yous can't be here. Dis army of maccaneks up der tis not our problem," he said.

The older Jedi did not budge and stood his ground, causing the young woman to smirk. "That army of battle droids is about to attack Naboo. We must warn them."

"We no like da Naboo!" Boss Nass growled, annoyed by the man's persistence. "And they no like da Gungans. Da Naboo think dey more smart den us. Dey think dey brains so big. Dey have nutten ta do wit us cause we live in da swamp and dey live up dere. Long time no have nutten ta do wit each other. Dis not gonna change because of maccaneks."

"After that army takes control of the Naboo, they will come here and take control of you," Obi-Wan said quietly.

"No, me think not. Me talk mebbe one, two times wit Naboo in whole life, and no talk ever wit maccaneks. Maccaneks no come here! Dey not even know Gungans exist!"

With his last statement the other members around Boss Nass nodded their heads in agreement.

"You and the Naboo are connected," Obi-Wan insisted. "What happens to one will affect the other. You must understand this."

"How about a fast transportation to Theed?" the young woman spoke aloud, gathering everyone's attention. She was tired of listening to the back and forth conversation. It was getting absolutely nowhere. She knew about the feud between the Naboo and Gungans. And unless the Queen of Naboo was present to discuss their problems with one another, then there would be truce between the two beings.

"We speeds yous far away," he said, agreeing with her. "We give yous bongo. Da speedest way tada Naboo is goen through the core. Yous go now."

Qui-Gon stepped back from where he was standing, his eyes traveled from the black-haired young woman to Boss Nass.

"Thank you for your help. We go in peace," the older Jedi said, looking in the direction the girl was gazing to find the clumsy Gungan in shackles. Obi-Wan leaned his head close to his master and began to whisper to him as they walked ahead of the girl, who stayed in place. Qui-Gon looked back at the mysterious young woman and then to Jar Jar.

"Master," she heard Obi-Wan say warningly. The taller man ignored his pad wan and moved over to Jar Jar.

"Dey setten yous up for bad fall!" Jar Jar declared quietly, glancing around to see if the guards were listening. "Goen through da core is bad danger."

"Thank you, my friend."

Jar Jar just shrugged his shoulders and hung his head. "Ahhh, tis okay." Then he gave the man a grin. "Hey, any hep here would be hot."

Qui-Gon hesitated, glanced at the young woman who stood still watching the scene. She watched his padawan go to him and they quietly discussed what was to come.

"What is to become of Jar Jar Binks?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Binks breaks no comeback law. Breaks exile. He be punished."

"Not too severely, I trust?" the Jedi pressed. "He has been of great help to us."

A slow laugh erupted from Boss Nass. "Pounded unto death, dis one."

Jar Jar moaned out at his agony to come and everyone else began to mutter among themselves. The young woman practically saw the gears in the Jedi's head turning. "We need a navigator to Theed. I saved Jar Jar's life on the surface. He owes me for that. I claim a life debt on him."

The entire room was silent and the girl watched the Jedi in shock. _Since when did that happen?_

"Binks?"

The clumsy Gungan moved forward to face the head Gungan.

"Yous have life debt wit dis outlander?" Boss Nass asked, his tone of voice was dark. Jar Jar nodded his head, his body slumped in a defeated position. Though the girl didn't miss the spark in her newfound companion's eyes.

"Your gods demand he satisfy that debt," Qui-Gon said, passing his hand in front of Boss Nass's eyes. "His life belongs to me now."

Boss Nass nodded his head in agreement after a moment. "His life tis yous. Worthless, any what. Beggone wit him."

The wrist-binders were off of Jar-Jar in seconds.

"Come, Jar Jar," Qui-Gon advised, turning Jar Jar away from the other Gungans. The younger man's light blue eyes looked at the girl, and he inclined his head as if to tell her to walk next to him.

"Through da core?" Jar Jar gasped, realization dawned on him. "Count me outta dis! Better dead here den dead in da core! Me not go…"

"Look at it this way, Jar Jar," the young woman said as he was now being dragged out by both of the Jedi. "We're not going to be eaten _as_ easily. We're going to be in a ship."

"Not easily, says yous! But weesa still be eaten!" Jar Jar exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally got a new chapter up! 5/11/2013**

"Dis is nutsen!" Jar Jar moaned aloud. The small craft powered the group of four away from the shimmering lighted bubbles of Otah Gunga. The young woman stood behind Jar Jar and the padawan. Her dark brown eyes peered out the window to find the bongo going deeper into the waters of Naboo. Various passageways met her eyes as they propelled further into the water. Everything seemed eerily calm to her. It was only a matter of time one of the monsters Jar Jar kept blabbing about would come to threaten them.

She parted her eyes away from the observation window to examine the other occupants. She observed the side profile of the older Jedi next to her. His light brown beard covered the lower portion of his face. Half of his hair was pulled back, leaving it to fall past his shoulders. For a man whose hair was peppered with gray, he did not seem old.

"We doomed," Jar Jar muttered. The Gungan turned in Qui-Gon's direction, away from the directional guidance system. The young woman's eyes met the Gungan's for a split second before she looked out of the observation window, a small smile on her face. "Heydey ho? Where we goen, Cap'n Quiggon?"

"You're the navigator," Qui-Gon responded. A smirk played on the girl's lips as she continued to listen. From the corner of her eyes, she could see the Gungan shaking his head.

"Me? Yous dreaming. Don't know nutten 'bout dis, me."

The young woman caught the older Jedi placing his hand on Jar Jar's shoulder. "Just relax, my friend. The Force will guide us."

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as these words flowed through the room. Her eyes closed instinctively and she could feel it. The _power_ behind the words. It was in a matter of seconds that she could sense his eyes on her, but she didn't dare open her eyes to meet his gaze. He had already realized something was wrong with her the moment they met. She opened them facing the observation and with her peripheral vision, she could see his stare.

"Da Force? What tis da Force?" Jar Jar did not sound impressed. "Maxibig thing, dis Force, yous betcha. Gonna save me, yous, all us, huh?"

She rolled her brown eyes at the Gungan's antics, and saw Obi-Wan's shoulder's tense. Her eyes narrowed at the padawan as she studied the back of his head. He was very different from his master. Where Qui-Gon was calm and collected, he was headstrong and defiant. Her eyes trailed down to the little braid placed over his shoulder, and had half a mind to pull it to see his reaction. She restrained herself and settled a seat on the floor at the back of the bongo.

"Here, takeover," the padawan snapped at Jar Jar. Obi-Wan stood up from his seat and his eyes settled on the dark shadow that contained the girl. Before they could make eye contact, she looked down and examined her boots. She could tell she made him uncomfortable.

It was seconds later until his blue eyes were no longer on her, and she didn't realize she was holding her breath. She needed to get away from them. They would surely find out who she was. Or more importantly what she's _done_. She can hear their whispers, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She needed to distract herself before she panicked. Something she hadn't done in a long time. She pulled out her small blaster pistol and began tinkering with it. Within a matter of seconds, it was already calming her.

"Are the Gungans and the Naboo at war with each other?" Qui-Gon asked Jar Jar.

"No war. Naboo and Gungans don't fight. Long time go, mebbe. Now, Naboo keep outta swamp, Gungans keep outta plains. Dey don't even see each other."

"But they don't like each other?" the Jedi Master pressed on.

"Da Naboo gotta big heads, alla time think dey so much better den da Gungans! Big nuttens!"

The girl smirked and looked up from her pistol to see Obi-Wan bending over the Gungan. "Why were you banished, Jar Jar?" he asked. She could hear his tone with the being and immediately rolled her eyes. She could tell that he found both her and Jar Jar useless and a hinder to their mission.

"Tis kinda long story, but keeping dis short, me… oh, oh, ahhh… kinda clumsy."

The girl let out a chuckle with the Gungan's short confession; similar to the one she got from him when she first met him. She was definitely going to enjoy this.

"You were banished because you're clumsy?" Obi-Wan exclaimed in disbelief.

"Some beings aren't graced with your finesse."

The words of sarcasm left her mouth before she could stop herself. Both eyes immediately landed on her and she found the older Jedi's lips turned up into a smile. She glanced at the padawan to see pink color his cheeks.

It happened in a matter of seconds. The young woman's body jerked violently; however, sturdy arms caught her in time. Gazing up at her _savior,_ she groaned aloud. It was Obi-Wan. And the blaster pistol that was previously in her hands was now in his.

"Now what were you saying?"

"Opee sea killer!" Jar Jar cried out, causing Obi-Wan to look at the Gungan. "We're doomed."

"Full speed ahead, Jar Jar," Qui-Gon ordered, and the ship reeled backwards.

"Oh, oh!" Jar Jar moaned to himself. She rolled her eyes at the Gungans antics. Setting her on her feet properly, the young Jedi handed her gun back and leaped back into the co-pilot seat.

"Here, give me the controls!" she heard the padawan command. She needed to relax. _Now. _

As much as she enjoyed the Gungan, there were times that she wished she left him behind with the droidekas. He needed to stop being such a coward and face what was in front of him. And the fact that she was in such a closed space with two Jedi were not helping. This was not how she wanted things to go. If the droids were after the Jedi, and she was with them, then they'll come after her. There was no doubt in her mind that _he_ would reveal what she's done to the Jedi. And the Jedi will find out who she is and what she's done. Just to get to her. And she will have no choice but to go back. To stop _him_ herself.

In the back of her mind, she remembered something. The voice of a young boy she met two years ago.

_"You'll come back for us, right?"_

His words continued to echo in her head. She had to go back to him as well. She owed it to him and his mother. Maybe she would head there first before going leaving to find him if the Jedi were to find out.

Closing her eyes she inhaled deeply as she clutched back of the padawan's chair.

"We free! We free!" she heard Jar Jar cheer. Opening her eyes, she peered through the observation window. For a second, she thought she saw a large shadow looming towards the ship. The hairs on the back of her neck stood once again. It was definitely another sea creature.

"Master," Obi-Wan informed him, "we're losing power."

_Excellent timing._

"Stay calm. We're not in trouble yet," Qui-Gon said. However, instead of taking the advice of the Jedi Master, the Gungan began to do the opposite.

"There's another one. I saw its shadow before the power went off," she whispered to the Jedi Master, staring out into the darkness. She could see the outline of Master Jinn's head nodding to signal that he heard her.

"Powers back on," Obi-Wan breathed gratefully. As the ship's lights steadied, Jar Jar's scream could possibly be heard all the way to the surface due to the massive sea creature in front of them. screams as the headlights illuminate the creature in front of us.

"Colo Claw fish!" the Gungan shrieked. "Yous Jedi, do something! Where da Force now, yous think?"

She _almost_ laughed. She knew the Gungan would scream his head off, she just didn't realize how entertaining it would be for the first few seconds. But the excess screaming needed to stop. She was considering knocking him into unconsciousness.

"Relax," Qui-Gon commanded softly. From the corner of her eye, she saw the Jedi place his hand on Jar Jar's shoulder. Just as suddenly, Jar Jar's limp body jerked and he fainted. Her eyes narrowed, but she kept in mind that he did shut the Gungan up.

"You over did it," Obi-Wan said, observing Jar Jar.

"Good thing he did," she muttered. Obi-Wan turned his head around to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"We never learned your name."

Should she tell them? And then another thought crossed her mind. Would they help her? They were Jedi after all. However, she learned that the Jedi served what was under their interests. They didn't openly aid those who needed them. But her knowledge served their interests. Even if they did not know, they'll need her. What she held could keep the Republic together. She could feel her heart beating heavily within her chest. Inhaling deeply, the young girl exhaled and she could feel her anxiety fade away. Her brown eyes snapped up to see the two men staring at her and she made up her mind.

"Renell," she replied. "Nell, for short."

Renell saw Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed in thought for a split second before he looked at her once again. She had a feeling what he was going to ask next.

"You're not from Naboo."

"Alderaan, actually. My ship crash landed because of this damn blockade," she answered. A small smile found its way onto her face as she observed the man before her. His mannerisms were different compared to the most of the other Jedi she encountered._  
_

"Were you traveling by yourself?"

"Of course. I'm old enough," Renell told him. Obi-Wan snorted and she glared at him. "You don't seem to be much older than me."

"I am certain that I am much older than you," Obi-Wan said, smirking. "And I am trained in the Force."

"Trained in the Force?" she questioned, a small smile playing on her face. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"That –"

"We safe now," Jar Jar said groggily, cutting Obi-Wan off. The Gungan got up from his slouching position in his seat. The bongo broke the surface a little while ago and they were waiting for Jar Jar to awaken. "Tis okeyday, hey?"

"That remains to be seen."

Renell was careful to not produce any sound as the four of them swiftly made their way through the corridors. Her lips twitched up as memories from long ago flooded her mind. Theed reminded her so much of her home.

"I'ma goen da stay behind da Jedi now, Nellee," Jar Jar whispered a bit loudly.

She eyed the Gungan before asking, "Why?"

"Becuz yous weapon dis not workin'," Jar Jar said, pointing to the blaster pistol oh her side.

"There's another way to use it," she told him quietly, amused.

"Ho—"

Qui-Gon pressed his hand against the Gungan's mouth as battle droids led a group of people. Her eyes watched the group carefully and she paid close attention to hooded figures dressed in orange and red garments. Among the party of beings, Renell spotted an exquisitely dressed figure. Taking a closer look, she saw the white powder painted onto the female figures face followed by a red dot on each cheek and a red line upon her lower lip. She studied the woman's face and realized this was the woman on the holovid she saw months ago. _Queen Amidala._

"Are you Queen Amidala of the Naboo?" Qui-Gon asked. Brown eyes observed the two Jedi and the Gungan behind them. Another pair of brown eyes caused Renell to look in the direction of one of the several hooded figures. She studied the young woman's face and frowned slightly. Something about her reminded her of someone she once met...

"Renell?"

Her eyes snapped in the direction of the voice. Among the group was an elderly man. His eyes were widened in astonishment and she narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. He looked oddly familiar… And it hit her.

"Governor Bibble?"

"Clear them away," a battle droid commanded, cutting the conversation short. Four battle droids came towards the four of them.

"This is another way, Jar Jar," she informed him clearly aggravated. She couldn't even have a full conversation without someone or something cutting her off. Grabbing the large blaster pistol, she swung it right at the droid's head causing it to pop off. She grabbed the smaller pistol from her side after dropping the larger one. In the next instant the droid was down before it could pull the trigger. Humming sounds reached her ears and the vibrant shades of blue and green met her eyes. Scraps of metal hit the floor in a matter of seconds.

"Okeyday! Yous had mes ders!"

Renell's lips quirked up at the Gungan's words; however, her eyes landed on the governor of Theed.

"We need to leave. _Now_," she told him, looking over her shoulder in case more droids come. Or _worse_. She had a feeling that they would find out where she was.

Her eyes landed on the Queen of Naboo and she breathed in a sigh. _It was now or never._

Straightening her back, Renell bowed her head to the woman before her in a regal manner. The lessons that she endured as a child, due to her mother's orders, finally came in use. She could hear Sio Bibble clear his throat as he prepared to introduce her.

"Your Highness, may I introduce you to the Alderaanian Princess Renell Organa."


End file.
